


Captain Jack Fraks the Fleet

by liveonthesun



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness figures the president will be the greatest challenge, so he goes after her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Jack Fraks the Fleet

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [bsg_pornbattle](http://bsg-pornbattle.livejournal.com/7913.html) prompt "any bsg character/captain jack: stopwatch."

Jack Harkness figures the president will be the greatest challenge, so he goes after her first.

"Madam President," he begins, "I called you in for this private meaning to discuss some policies you might want to consider. Since I am a time traveler and have seen the future, I think I can provide you with some excellent insight."

It's a pleasant surprise when she places both hands on the desk he's sitting behind, leans over just enough to give him an excellent view down her shirt, and looks at him over the rim of her glasses. "Captain Harkness," she says, voice low and full of intent, "I think we both know why you really called me in here, so let's get to it shall we?"

The hem of her skirt rides up her thighs as she straddles him, and his fingers start to play with the edges of her panties as she begins to kiss him.

As it turns out, the greatest challenge is keeping her quiet enough to prevent the whole fleet from hearing.

***

There's a pilot called Apollo who caught his eye shortly after he boarded the Galactica. Jack's heard all the talk about how the man is frakking one girl while married to another, so he figures this Apollo must be the adventurous type when it comes to sex.

Jack finds him sitting alone at a table looking over star charts. "Would you like some help there, Apollo?"

The man barely glances up at him as he says, "Call me Lee, please."

Jack walks over to stand behind him and leans down to say in his ear, "So what's this I hear about the legendary Arrow of Apollo?"

Lee looks up at him and says, "Excuse me?" Jack runs his hand over Lee's leg and brings it to lie over the pilot's cock.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

For the next fifteen minutes, Jack finds the man has no problem being called Apollo, and that his is indeed a legendary arrow.

***

Of course he's drawn to the young, hotshot pilot. It's not always opposites that attract, after all, and he's always wondered if he'd be able to find someone else just as cocky as he is.

It doesn't surprise him at all that she's the first one to make a move. She's had a fair amount to drink tonight and has played several successful rounds of triad, so she's in an excellent mood. She's just kicked his ass and is teasing him about his poor playing skills, when he assures her there are several things he's quite good at, card games just happen to not be one of them.

She takes another drink from the bottle she's kept on the table next to her and asks, "So how are you in bed?"

He raises an eyebrow at her and she smirks. "I'll have you know," he replies, "that's one area I've been told by many I especially excel in."

"Prove it," she says, and so he does.

He usually likes being the one in charge during sex, but it's his third time being laid today and he can tell she's used to having her way, so he lets her have control.

He leaves thinking she just might beat him there, too, but he'll have to find a way to have one more go with her before he can be entirely sure.

***

He's got time for one more before he has to return to the TARDIS. There are so many fuckable people on this ship, and he wishes he had his stopwatch with him so he could keep turning back time until he's had them all, but he'll just have to pick his last conquest carefully.

He decides to go with the scientist on board -- the one who's always going around muttering things to that blonde chick no on else seems to be able to see -- just because the man seems absolutely batshit and he's always had fun sleeping with crazy people. And who knows, maybe the girl will be up for a threesome. He sees them walking down the hall together, the man chattering on about something and the blonde listening intently. Jack waves and smiles at them.

Neither seems to notice. So he tries a different approach.

"Dr. Baltar, I've heard about your work with Cylon genetics and am extremely interested in seeing your research."

And they still ignore him.

"Excuse me," he says, and reaches out to catch Baltar's arm as he walks by.

"Would you mind?" Baltar replies, "I know I'm alone and all, but I'm very busy here. A man such as myself can not waste time talking to strangers." And then he walks off without waiting for a reply.

Jack shrugs and changes course to return to the TARDIS.

You can't win them all.


End file.
